Simien 10: Polyverse
Simien 10: Polyverse is a series reboot for the series Simien 10 by Omi. It will feature the main basic plot for Simien 10, have the same aliens, and most of the same characters. This series was rebooted into Simien 10: Blood Monkey. Summary Simien, Zynon, Ic and Vorkus are back in a new reboot for the series Simien 10. Simien is a regular Arachnichimp who finds the Polytrix on Aranhascimmia, created by Zynon, a Cerebrocrustacean. The Polytrix is loaded with 20 alien forms which Simien can use. He is then chased by Zyrokks, Zynon's brother, who co-created the Polytrix and wants it for his evil purposes. After Zynon's spaceship crash lands in an Earth city, they are stranded and need to repair Zynons spaceship to fly back to their origin planets, while fighting the evil villains on Earth. Fanlist Add your signature if you like the show! *Epic series http://images.wikia.com/nickfusi0n/images/0/05/Haxorus_Animated.gif[[User:NickFusi0n|'NickFusi0n']] *Ahmad ' |\/ . /-\ |- |\/ /-\ )! ( - m - b) 07:53, September 6, 2013 (UTC) *It's awesome. You're a male? Why are you wearing a dress? You're female? How come you like pie? 21:53, September 5, 2013 (UTC) *Brian Talk Blog 14:32, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Episodes See Simien 10: Polyverse Episode Guide for details on the episodes. Season 1 #The Polytrix, Part 1 #The Polytrix, Part 2 #Plant Life #Men in Deep Purple #The Psychobos Effect #The Hybrid #Polymorphed #Crab Soup #Negatives #Phobia Factor #Ghastly Encounters #Night of the Living Bonecrusher #Secrets of the Spherodroids #How It All Started #Mysteries, Part 1 #Mysteries, Part 2 Season 2 #Alien 21 #Home Sweet Home #Alien Survival #Biotechnology #Dark Energy #Eye of the Cosmic Storm #Sickness #Stranded #Kleptomania #Acid Reign #Total Lockdown #Fusions #Siren Song #Underground #Encephalonus Z, Part 1 #Encephalonus Z, Part 2 Season 3 #Time Travel Trilogy, Part 1 #Time Travel Trilogy, Part 2 #Time Travel Trilogy, Part 3 #Yin and Yang #Plumber Training #A Change of Brains #Attack of the Clones #League of Simien's Enemies #Polytrix: Origins #Family Business #Brain Drain #Let There Be Fright #The New Henchman #Pet Problems #Evolution, Part 1 #Evolution, Part 2 Characters Main Characters *'Simien: '''The Arachnichimp wielder of the Polytrix . He is basically the same as his original counterpart. He looks like the AF/UA Spidermonkey, and not like the OV version. *'Zynon: Creator of the Polytrix, an incredibly intelligent Cerebrocrustacean. He is the same as his original counterpart, but his robotic leg can't fire laser. *'Vorkus: ' A Murk Gourmand in the crew Zynon's ship, a rather unintelligent food-loving Gourmand who works on the ship as a weaponry expert. *'Ic: '''A Necrofriggian, the pilot of the Nave Espacial. He is the AF/UA version of Big Chill. Villains Zyrokks' Team *'Zyrokks: 'The evil brother of Zynon, co-creator of the Polytrix. He has a robotic claw which he can fire lasers from, and wants to use the Polytrix for world domination and stuff. *'Set: 'A Thep-Khufan henchman for Zyrokks, He looks like the OS version of Benmummy. He is intelligent for a Thep Khufan and is incredibly agile. *'Anuke: 'A Vaxasaurian henchman for Zyrokks. He uses alien weaponry along with his strength. *'Spherodroids: 'Zyrokks' most commonly used robotic henchmen. They are huge robots that can roll into a ball and are equipped with deadly weaponry. Other Villains *'Zilemm *'Cervell' *'Allen Geryonson' *'Neimis' *'Nonyz' *'Sukrov' *'Ci' *'Omnimorph' *'Len Yuefo' *'Phobius' *'Urvakan' *'Morphius' *'The Sphinx' *'Easter Island Statues' *'Ohm' *'King Xiv' *'Omnion' *'Mechachlorox' *'Aglaope' *'Tetradeltas' *'Onarpos' *'The Time Lord' Aliens The aliens are the same aliens from the original series, although some have some changes. Original 20 #'Acidrain' #'Forestfire ' #'Magnetosphere: '''His Polytrix symbol is now on his chest rather than on his forehead. #'Brainfreeze' #'Bonecrusher: Bonecrusher now loses any ghost (intangibility/invisibility) powers, and can now create zombies to fight on his side. #Megabite : Now fires electricity from his mouth instead of from his small hands. #Absorbat ' #'Dragonfly: Is now completely different from his original version. Dragonfly is now a massive flying lizard-like creature which can blast fireballs, and is now a more a flying alien than a tiny/duplicator alien. #Airspeed : Formerly known as H2GO, his name was changed to fit his abilities more. #Soundwave : Soundwave's appearance is slightly changed. His large mouth on his chest that fires soundwaves is replaced with metal pieces on his chest, and he is slightly taller. #Drillbit: ' Drillbit's appearance has been slightly changed, and his weakness to daylight has also been reduced a little. #'Dark Hole:' Dark Hole's weaknesses and powers have also been minorly changed. He now nows the coordinates of every place he's every been to as Dark Hole, allowing him to have better portal placement, and he is physically weak. #'Whirlwind : Whirlwind's appearance and abilties have been slightly changed too. #Spikeback:' He also does not have a weakness to fire anymore. His appearance slightly changed, too. #'Tongue Twister: Tongue Twister appearance has slightly changed. #Arachnophobia ' #'Weatherize ' #'Eruption ' #'Flashback : Now loses his shapeshifting ability and time travel abilities. His design has changed too, losing his stalk eyes for one yellow eye. He can now release the lasers through his eye. #Crushtacean' Additionals #'Steampunk: Formerly known as Irony, Steampunk has the same abilities as Irony. #NML' #'Gas Planet''' #'Klepto: '''Abilities will probably change too. #'Chainsaw: Might have his appearance and abilities changed. #'Atomizer: '''Formerly known as Atomix, Atomizer has his name changed to avoid being confused with Ken 10's Atomix. #'Blackout: 'Will appear as an additional instead of Simien 10,000's alien. #'Greasemonkey: 'Will appear as an additional instead of Simien 10,000's alien. #'Yinyang #'Clockwise' #'Toxic: '''Like Voodude and Blackout, will also appear as an additional. He might have appearance changed. #'Lightyear''' #'Voodude: '''Will also appear as an additional instead of a Space Race alien. #'Electronewt''' #'Sandstone' #'Sleepwalk' #'Destructopus: '''Formerly known as Tentacle Arms, Destructopus will appear as an additional. #'Hivemind: A new alien for the series. A small flying bug alien who can duplicate infinitely. #'Superglue: '''Will appear as an additional from Den -10. #'Sideways: 'Will appear as an additional from Den -10. #'Bombastic: 'Will appear as an additional from Den -10. #'Shrinktech: 'Will appear as an additional from Den -10. #'Metalloid: 'About the same as the Omni-Knights alien, with some changes. #'Glassworks #'Steeljaws: '''Same as the Ben 10: Alien Team alien. #'Claycreep: Same as the Ben 10: Alien Team alien. Opposite Aliens #'''Noitpure #'Ezeerfniarb' #'Eriftserof' #'Etibagem' #'Deepsria' #'Naecathsurc' #'Tuokcalb' #'Raeythgil' Category:Series Category:Simien 10 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Simien 10: Polyverse Category:The Omiverse Category:Featured Series Category:Genre: Fantasy